Sweet addiction
by Jukah
Summary: OS AU Clexa that hinges around Marina and the Diamonds' song Bubblegum Bitch. Clarke is a popular girl in her university and Lexa a reserved student. Is it enough to convince you to read this short fic ?


_Bubblegum Bitch_. It was exactly that. This song was all about her life. Clarke really was this spicy blonde who sucked on her life like a lollipop. When one thought about her, what immediately came to mind was glitter, the pink of her sorority's logo, and her love for parties. But the university was not unaware of her extravagance in her love life either. As a popular girl, she was usually associated with plenty of debauchery. The rumours were certainly true ; everybody knew that she had been with Finn for some months and that they broke up because of problems with some other guys closely related to Clarke.

 _/Got a figure like a pinup,  
Got a figure like a doll/_

Clarke was this blonde-haired-blue-eyes type, with a lovely face and pale skin. However, she was not only defined by her beauty ; mischief lit up her deep eyes and she usually wore a sly smile that made you feel as if you were a part of her life and not just a minor role. In her presence, everybody else was reduced to an onlooker that could not help but admire even if she were only standing in the hall. She wasn't that tall, but well-shaped with long thin legs and long curly hair made her look like a princess whenever she wore a dress. No one could avoid noticing her because of her beauty and because she was one of the most popular girls in the whole university.

/ _Don't care if you think I'm dumb,  
I don't care at all/_

Her dissolute way of life made people think that she was superficial. An attractive but superficial girl. She didn't seem to care about her reputation and went on having fun at night with the highest fraternities. What was more surprising was that she was quite liked by everybody, even if she didn't do anything to earn that. Maybe it was a consequence of her beauty or her complete indifference about what happened around her, with the exception of her own business. After all, no one could pretend to know anything about what she thought or liked aside from her life as a student. That was the whole point ; she was pretty mysterious.

* * *

It was not the kind of music Lexa was fond of and she could not explain herself why she liked this one so much. It was a pop song full of this silly provocation that she wasn't used to and only heard coming out of the rooms of some stupid shallow girls or at parties. She preferred jazz and, occasionally, classical music, but she discovered _Bubblegum Bitch_ (a title that wouldn't have caught her eye normally) when it passed on the hi-fi that she allowed her roommate to turn on while she was reading some school book. The rhythm roused her attention first and then she found herself tapping her foot against her bed. She completely stopped reading when she paid attention to the lyrics that immediately made her think of some popular girls in her university. It was their way of thinking according to their reputation. Living, for them, was drinking, playing, and having included love games, of course. Lexa was not interested in them, in any way, but she could name some that she noticed because they seemed to be different. Was it because of their behaviour or their particular beauty ? What caught her attention was what distinguished them not only from the average students, but from their friends, too. She usually did not participate at the gossips and didn't know a lot about them, but the song reminded her of one in particular. She was not the most notable one and her features were pretty conventional ; just another blue eyed blonde. But Lexa felt something different emanating from her. Her discretion by day was a rare quality in this place, and it ironically caught her attention. Furthermore, they have made eye contact on several occasions since Lexa gave her back the little box that she dropped on the floor. Lexa became used to following her with her eyes when she caught sight of her in the university and sometimes the blonde turned her head as if she could feel it. When it happened, she slightly smiled at her and Lexa felt a bit confused about her deep blue gaze. She seemed to be more and more beautiful as the days passed. The brunette learnt a few weeks earlier that her name was Clarke and realized that it sounded familiar ; it was mentioned sometimes in the gossip her roommate shared with her friends when Lexa was around. She heard that she had many love affairs and was suspected of having several at the same time. But she still fascinated the whole campus and Lexa failed to understand precisely why. Despite everything, she could not help thinking about her when she heard that pop song for the first time ; she was definitely this "girl you'd die for". _For a large part of the male students_ , she thought. But when she looked at her, she felt this je ne sais quoi that confused her.

Day by day she became more obsessed with this girl. She had recorded _Bubblegum Bitch_ on her music player and listened to it several times a day, always visualizing images of her intelligent eyes, her pink lips or her slim waist. She was a little ashamed of it, but had accepted the idea that she developed a crush on her. She tried to fight it because of the helpless situation, but these feelings came back again and again whenever she saw her in the crowd. However, she didn't want to do anything about it. They lived in different worlds, with different people, and she didn't even know anything about her, except that she loved men so much that she was known for having a different one in her bed each night. Lexa intended to let it go and tried not to have any illusions about them until it ended. Days passed, and one evening Erin, her roommate, called her from her room.

"Lexa! I forgot to tell you! There's a party at Jasper's tonight. Do you wanna come?" She was lying on her bed, exhausted after her exams of the day.

"At Jasper's? I'm a bit tired tonight... I don't know if..." She turned her head as Erin suddenly entered her room.

"Oh, come on! You never come at parties and this one will be a special one!" She winked at her with a mischievous smile. Her eyes shined with excitation. She looked particularly thrilled, Lexa noticed.

"Why?

There will be some guys from the Zeta Phi Gamma and their friends! And you know who will be with them..." The name of Clarke almost slipped out of her mouth as Erin seemed to wait for an answer, but Lexa stopped.

"Bellamy! Bellamy will be there!"

Lexa suddenly remembered her roommate's attraction towards the "most handsome guy of the state" (they were Erin's own words) and she couldn't help smiling, despite her tiredness. She knew how long she dreamed of going to a "popular people" party just to have a chance to see him and thought about the seducing idea of going with her. Maybe her blonde would be there. Maybe.

"What time does it begin? What time is it, now?

"Oh, it's already began, you know, it's... Oh my God, it's 10 PM! Dress up and let's go! We are so late! "

Lexa got up and automatically looked for the correct outfit to wear to this party. But the only thing she could think about was the light blue eyes that she hoped to catch a glimpse of.

* * *

When she entered the room, she immediately saw her. She was chatting with a guy whom Lexa knew to be on the football team. But it was she who caught her whole attention. She wore a glittering golden shirt with denim shorts. In the pink and yellow ambiance, her hair was full of light and shadows. As she stood not far from the centre of the room, she was immediately visible, even in the crowd of people.

A slight sigh came out of her mouth as she headed for the table covered with bottles and snacks. She poured a bit of rum in her glass with pineapple juice and turned over to look all around her. Erin was apparently intensely conversing with a friend of hers ; they were looking at Bellamy and Lexa guessed Erin was too shy to go and talk to him. She couldn't blame her, given that she understood her hesitation. She looked for the blonde again, but the party never stopped for a moment, people were dancing and talking and laughing loudly, and she had lost sight of her. She decided to move around, still drinking, and talked to some people that she knew from her French History class. It wasn't easy because the music was very loud, so she just kept drinking cocktails and avoided people who were likely to interact with her. She didn't feel too good and only wanted to have some fun after a few drinks. She might even dance a bit if confronted by Erin. She wandered around, looking for her short roommate and zigzagging between drunken people who danced in a strange way, and suddenly saw a desert place in a corner where she took a refuge. A glimpse of bright golden hair caught her eye and she recognized Clarke, who was dancing not far from her. She was alone, if you could ignore the guys who tried to catch her attention around her, and seemed to dance for herself, just enjoying the tune of the pop songs. Lexa watched her precise moves and stood like this for what seemed like an eternity.

But suddenly the song turned into _Bubblegum Bitch_. Lexa felt confused because she was unsure if it came from the party or from her muddled brain that had been filled with this song since she listened to it several times a day. But she noticed that Clarke was moving with the fast rhythm of it, moving her hips as it became more sensual, in harmony with the provocative lyrics. As she turned to face Lexa, her fascinating eyes gripped hers and she went on dancing towards her. Lexa was not sure that she was calling to her, but she felt the strong impression that she was.

 _/Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored/_

Her attitude was clearly expressing her need for attention. She seemed to love being the centre of it, being the one that some people wanted to play with, even if she ignored the guys trying to dance with her. She looked like she had a specific goal and Lexa had the troubling impression that she was the one who caught her demanding attention.

 _/I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out  
'Cause that's what young love is all about/_

At these lyrics, she winked at Lexa with her arms skimming suggestively against her hips and her thighs. The brunette hesitated to take a look behind her to check that she really was alone in this shadowy corner of the room, but could not take her eyes off her desirable body. Clarke knew she was attractive and she played with it. Her lips moved as she sang the song and she seemed to embody it. She was the pinup, the sexy doll calling for fast, intense, sweet love.

/ _So pull me closer, and kiss me hard  
I'm gonna pop your bubble gum heart/_

She glanced again at her with a kinky smile and biting her lips. Lexa was not sure if she was hallucinating or not.

 _/I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips/_

The song ran faster, the colours whirled around Lexa, but she could not help but keep her attention on her. She could not see the other girls laughing and dancing next to her. The only thing she kept noticing was the olden blonde illuminated by the pink light and dancing for her.

There were no other people in the room. Lexa felt as if they were completely alone; her _sugar pink_ temptress and her. She was entirely mesmerized by the atmosphere, her pink lips, her perfect movements. Nothing else mattered. Not the other people looking at Clarke nor the ones who danced around her; none of them mattered. She was the only one under the coloured spots and her provocative attitude was scarcely supportable to Lexa. She felt as if alcohol directly flowed through her veins, as if her brain was disconnected and replaced by a soft pink cotton candy that carried away all her thoughts.

The bass guitars made her chest vibrate, the drums hit her heart, and the melody overwhelmed her whole mind. She no longer knew where she was or even who she was. The only thing that invaded her was the vital pulsation of the song confused with her own heart rate. Her heart felt as if it was just about to explode just to get out of her boiling chest.

 _/I'm gonna be your bubble gum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubble gum bitch/_

This time, Lexa was certain that Clarke was looking at her and addressing her by her lustful dance. Her own body was calling to her, but she could not make a single move.

 _/I'm gonna be your bubble gum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubble gum bitch/_

At the end of the song, the world seemed to stop functioning. Lexa realized that she had caught her breath during its last seconds and silence invaded the room for a few seconds before the next song. Clarke was standing, immobile, staring at her with a captivated expression. They stayed, for what seemed to be an eternity to Lexa, looking at each other, while the little crowd got back into dancing and talking. No one noticed as Clarke slowly walked toward the brunette. With a single look and a discreet smile, she passed her and brushed her arm. Lexa took her hand and followed her out of the room, before disappearing into the dark.


End file.
